The present invention relates to a method for imaging the various organs of the body when employing a bi-digital O-ring technique.
Previously there have been many methods of imaging internal organs with various advantages and limitations. However, one common negative aspect of these previously known methods is that they all expose the body to radiation such as from X-rays, gamma rays, ultrasonic, strong magnetic fields or other potentially dangerous conditions. It therefore would be advantageous to provide a new simple method of imaging internal organs which has a significant diagnostic thereapeutic implication while avoiding the hazards of the prior art and which is simple, inexpensive, relatively expeditious method of diagnosis.